


morning sunshine

by kirispence



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Kissing, No Smut, Oneshot, i typed this down real quick, morning fluff, semi bold yoosung, sorry lol, super short, yoosung is such a blushy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirispence/pseuds/kirispence
Summary: your alarm wakes yoosung up and you get a little action from the blonde.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 59





	morning sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> even though i haven’t done yoosung’s route in a while, i just have such a soft spot for him <33

‘beep beep beep’

The sound of the phone’s alarm rang through your ears and you sleepily opened your eyes. Was it morning already? You felt like you had gotten no sleep at all but you rubbed your eyes awake and reached for your phone, turning off the alarm. ‘finally, some peace and quiet.’ You thought to yourself. As you closed your eyes you felt someone stir beside you and wrapped their arms around your waist. “Good morning..” It was your boyfriend Yoosung and you giggled from hearing his groggy voice, his lips at your ear. 

“Morning..” You move his arms a bit so you could turn around and face him, smiling to see his half lidded eyes looking down at you. “Did my alarm wake you? I forgot to change it last night.” You admitted, laughing softly at your small mistake. 

“It’s fine, at least I got to wake up and see your beautiful face.” With a warm face he leaned forward and kissed you softly. A relaxed smile left your lips as you kissed him back, resting your hands on his bare arms, later moving them up to his neck. You loved mornings like these, waking up to snuggle up close with Yoosung or in this case getting a little action from the blonde. Usually he was cautious when it came to making the first move but in the mornings he seemed so sleepy he didn’t care what he did. 

You pulled away after a few minutes and smiled. “Don’t get ahead of yourself mister. I’m sure last night was plenty enough for you." Teasing Yoosung was basically a sixth sense for you at this point and it didn’t fail you now. He sat up, resting on his elbows and tried to play it off (despite the obvious blush on his face). 

“Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t.” He gave you a smug look and you swore he winked at you. Since when was he so bold?! You were typically the one to rile him up but now the opposite was happening. 

You had to fight back. 

A soft laugh left your lips as you crawled over to him, placing a hand on his chest and starting to trace small circles. “You don’t seem so sure of your answer..maybe I could help you in deciding?” You asked in the most honey sweet voice, smirking in victory when his breath hitched. “You only have afternoon classes today right?” You settled onto his lap, watching his surprised face. Too cute. 

“Uh...y-yeah. That’s right..” Yoosung’s hands traveled down your waist and he gulped. All his boldness left as quickly as it came. 

“Then we might as well make the most of it.” Winking, you pushed him back onto the bed. 

Let the games begin.


End file.
